deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
USM Valor
The USM Valor was a destroyerNo Known Survivors: No Known Survivors#Chapter 2: Thirteen in the Earth Defense Force navy and was captained by Commander F. Cadigan. Service Record The Valor is first mentioned in the preceding level, after Isaac managed to realign the communications array of the Ishimura. In their broadcast, the radioman of the Valor mentions picking up one of the Ishimura's escape pods. This pod had a Necromorph aboard, which, despite the valiant fight of the Marines aboard, eventually led to the Valor crashing into the Ishimura. The Valor is seen in full after Isaac killed The Slug camping atop the Communications Array, while Isaac is still seated in the Cannon Pit. It is of large size, although reasonably smaller than the Ishimura. Inside, it has a barracks, an infirmary, a firing range, engine room and and is dotted with numerous propaganda posters. It also has a singularity core that is completely compatible with the Ishimura's shuttles and the same weapons, ammo, rigs, lockers and etc., suggesting that the Valor and The Ishimura were built around the same time period, along with being a convenient gameplay conceit. Isaac is unable to avert the crash with ADS Cannon 47, no matter how much he fires upon the USM Valor. The Second Aegis 7 Incident Isaac Clarke enters the Ishimura's cargo bay to enter the Valor, but was first required to clear the bay of several Radioative Fissile spheres by dumping them out of the Bay's airlock. Once aboard Isaac begins to make his way through the now ruined and gruesome mess of the warship, encountering a new addition to his already hellish opponents: Ultra fast mutated marines known as Twitchers. Nonetheless he is able to successfully navigate the ship and reach the engine room and secure the ship's integral singularity core and reunites with fellow survivor Hammond. Though in a twist of irony Hammond is Killed by an enhanced Brute. In the process the Valor's engines are destabilized and begin to detonate. Isaac manages to escape the dying ship and repair the shuttle that they could escape in. Internal Structure Armory A large long room containing a Bench and several long weapons lockers containing Pulse Rifles and ammunition. the lockers are sealed shut, as such you cannot obtain any of the Rifles. Though the player only see's Pulse Rifles it is likely that the lockers could contain other ordnance such as Divet and supplies like Stasis Packs. Although unseen it is likely that the Armory had a workshop where the Valor's Marines could get their weapons and Armor repaired and modified. There is a locked door on the far side of the Armory that could likely have led to the workshop. A small subsection of the area contained the Shooting Gallery activity. Shooting Gallery The Shooting Gallery is a subsection of the Valor's Armory where off-duty marines could practice their accuracy and shooting skills on holographic human sized targets. Hitting all of the red targets and none of the blue targets earns the player points, the amount of total points possible to score increases with each level. If the shooter is able to hit all red targets without any "friendly fire" he is rewarded with a useful item, such as ammunition, med packs, valuable commodities, and on the final level, a Power Node. This hints at a type of individualistic rewards system, that all marines get the same basic gear but are able to individually updgrade that gear. The best marines get the best stuff, thats why the reward on the hardest level of the range is a extremely useful power node. Barracks A long room (among the longest in the ship) lined with personnel bunks on both sides where the Valor's Marines and custodial crew slept. The pesonal bunks appear slightly smaller that the crew bunks on the Ishimura, but appear to have drawers and cabinets on the walls for storing personal items. In between the two rows of bunks were walkpaths and columns with supply cabinets and E.D.F. propaganda posters. on the far side of the barracks is a store for the soldiers to use and a ship administration office. Looking inside of one of the bunks can show items such as notes, letters, and photos. This suggests an allowance of personal decoration and keepsakes for the Ship's Marines. Presumably before the Second Aegis Incident the Barracks were likely the center of the ship, where marines could converse, and socialize. Cargo Bay The Storehouse of the Valor, likely somewhere in the center or back end of the Destroyer. It was the Storage center for the ship and it's marine and custodial complement, the storerage for it's supplies of Water, Fuel, Ammuntion, Field Rations, Weapons, Oxygen supplies, Stasis Packs, Medical Supplies, And possible other objects such as Landing Craft, Lancet Missiles, and Mass Rounds. During Wartime the Bay could be used to drop in field equipment such as Ground Vehicles and Prefab Bases to battlefields. Engine A very large two level room containing the Valor's medium size SubSpace Engines. It is divided into two sections, The Drive Deck, a dangerous deck that is dominated by the ship's ShockPoint Drive and Engine Reflux Tubes. and the Actual Engine Room where the Ships propulsion systems function; this room is also very dangerous as all the engine mounts are "Ray Shielded" with a deadly field of violent red energy waves. The purpose of these "shields" are uncertain although the most likely reasoning would be as a way to make sure the engine radiation in and basically everything else out. As such these shields must be lowered before you can enter the engine room by destroying all the power circuits on the Drive Deck. Infirmary A medium sized room used as the sickbay/operating room for the marines and other personnel. It was equipped with multiple patient beds, scanning and medical equipment, and a variety of surgical tools, most notably a large laser cutter/cauterizer that has malfunctioned causing it to spin erratically and cut down any poor soul that comes within reach. Interestingly this room is relatively devoid of Med Packs. Torpedo Room Not so much a room as a series of massive tubes where the Valor's massive Nuclear Torpedos are loaded and launched during combat. The vessel's Torpedo tubes had a maximum firing speed of four missiles simultaneously. The tubes are not seen in game. Armaments The Valor was armed with nuclear weaponry, one of which broke open when the Valor crashed into the Ishimura. Due to a safety lock engaging because of the radiation hazard this posed, Isaac had to get rid of the nuclear debris before he could enter via one of the Valor's airlocks. In addition to the armaments of the ship itself (which may also included small attack craft, judging by some concept art), it would be silly to think that the only weapons the ship possesed were nuclear torpedos, thus some possible other armaments could include point defense lasers, plasma weaponry, and downscaled versions of Mass Drivers for close range and ship-to-ship combat. The marines aboard the Valor had access to a wide variety of military-grade versions of the standard tools located aboard the USG Ishimura and on Aegis VII. Given the presence of C.E.C.-branded containers aboard the USM Valor and ammunition for Isaac's arsenal, it is entirely plausible that the C.E.C. is a defense contractor, providing weaponized versions of it's standard mining tools for military use; or alternatively, that the Valor has such tools aboard as part of its ship-boarding procedures. Personnel According to a vessel manifest scan on a console in Chapter 3 of "Thirteen", part 2 of No Known Survivors, the Valor has a total of 67 people aboard: 23 crew members; 3 service personnel; 2 custodial personnel; 1 "Extension/Familial" personnel, probably a wife or girlfriend of one of the crew, who lives on the ship with them but performs no real duties; and 38 personnel in the "Other" category, most likely Marines. The barracks on the Valor, however, has 78 bunks in it, indicating that perhaps the ship was a bit undermanned, thus making it more feasible that a single Slasher could have overwhelmed the crew and sabotaged the ship's systems. Marine Complement The Marines aboard have partly been turned into necromorphs, although Issac does encounter 3 non-infected Marines, one who dies shortly after he is encountered due to his right leg being severed, one who is pinned to the ceiling by a damaged gravity panel, and one Marine who runs through a door that locks shortly after, as well as dozens of non-infected bodies (suggesting they died in the crash), but due to the fact that Marines have stasis modules in their Advanced Soldier RIGs, they are able to move many times the speed normal Necromorphs can, and are referred to as Twitchers. Controversy NOTE: Please discuss the controversy in the discussion section. Please leave the article alone. Any edits to show personal viewpoints will be deleted. There is much controversy in the Dead Space community over the infection of the Valor. Controversy includes: * Q: How was the Valor crew infected if there wasn't an Infector aboard to infect the corpses (a log found on the Valor has the captain confirming the presence of multiple hostiles.)? Theories: :* There is another vector to corpse infection besides Infectors. :* The corpses were infected after the crash. :* During Issac's arrival to the Captain's Nest he is surprised by a Slasher in an unreleased escape pod. The pod is immediately launched into space. Later after fixing the comm relay, the USM Valor contacts USG Ishimura saying that they picked up an escape pod. Maybe the pod had more then just a Slasher in it. :* While Issac is aboard the USM Valor, two Infectors ambush him. This may suggest that some necromorphs were able to enter the USM Valor through another airlock (as it is mentioned in the previous mission that Hammond had to find an alternate route to get into the Valor.) :* Like the bodies on Aegis VII it is not necessary for a infector to make necromorphs the presence of the necrotic flesh from the slasher would enter the air system and turn any unprotected body into a necromorph over time this is supported by how Aegis VII got infected and the fact that infectors create advanced slashers. * Q: How did an entire ship of marines fail at killing a slasher when one engineer could kill an entire ship full of necromorphs, especially since the marines knew about the alien threat? Theories: :* The marines weren't aware of the essential task of dismemberment, which is the only way to kill Necromorphs very quickly. :* While the marines knew of the alien threat, they did not know the escape pod would contain a creature and were caught unprepared. :* The Slasher managed to sabotage systems aboard the Valor, causing it to crash. :* In conjunction with the above theory on dismemberment, it is possible that the marines were armed with pulse rifles which have a low dismemberment ability. :* It's also possible that when the escape pod was retrieved, the crew that opened it were not Marines, allowing the Slasher to quickly kill and infect a number of the unprepared crew before the Marines had a chance to arm themselves and counter the threat. :* The escape pod docked close to the command bridge and the necromorph would have met little resistance if it headed for the command bridge and then sabotaged the systems causing the crash where as the marines may have been in their barracks until a few moments before impact. :* They were perhaps just rookies with little combat experience. Trivia *The USM logo seen throughout the ship includes the Kanji character 天 (tian) meaning heaven or sky. *The vessel's Singularity Core is an in-joke; it's shaped like a Flux Capacitor. *While the "US" in "USM" is still unclear, the M may stand for Military, as the civilian ships Ishimura and USG Kellion are both named "USG". *When on board the USM Valor, if you look at the top left or right on a door, you can see the USM Valor logo. *The USM logo resembles a dragon with whiskers, possibly reflecting an Oriental motif. This reinforces the idea that both the USM Valor and USG Ishimura were built at the same time, possibly even in the same place. *Strangely, some Unitologist Grafitti can be seen aboard the Valor, reinforcing the theory that Isaac may be hallucinating some, or even all of these writings. *The logo of the USM Valor can first be seen in Chapter 5: Lethal Devotion, when mixing the alien DNA sample with the poison. In the same room where you mix the sample with the poison, look to the left of the console. Underneath the shelf with the heads, You will find a desk with a blue book on it, called "field medicine" with the Valor's logo on the cover. Gallery Image:Dead-space-20080729042424204_640w.jpg|Size comparison between the USG Ishimura, the USG Kellion, and the USM Valor(pre-release screenshot) File:Untitled543254.jpg|USM Valor's damaged warhead. File:-2052588406.jpg|The Valor's singularity core. Notes Sources Category:Content Category:Spaceships